


Bright Eyes

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: and yes it is bigwig dying, but im actually pretty proud of this, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigwig always wondered, how can you actually GET to the Eye of Frith? A stranger appears and gives him a helping paw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Olddddd

Is it a kind of a dream

Floating out on the tide

Following the river of death downstream

Oh is it a dream?

There's a fog along the horizon

A strange glow in the sky

And nobody seems to know where it goes

And what does it mean?

Oh is it a dream?

Bigwig woke up in his burrow one warm evening on Watership Down. He was the Captain of the Watership Owsla. He went out of his burrow and into the Honeycomb where Dandelion was telling the Story of the Blessing of El-ahrairah to a group of young bucks and does which Bigwig couldn't recognise. He was getting old now; he probably knew them, but had forgotten them. He wandered along a run outside and began to silflay in the setting sun. Ever since he was a kit, he had wondered where the sun went, if he could ever reach it if ever he had the time or the inclination. Nobody knew much about the sun, unable to answer Bigwig's questions, but every rabbit knew that the sun was the eye of the Lord Frith, watching them from above. This 'eye' was very bright; Bigwig couldn't look at it for more than a second before looking away with his eyes squeezed shut. He felt aware of another rabbit next to him.

"Hello Captain Thlayli." He greeted.

"Oh, hello." Bigwig replied "do I know you?"

"No." The rabbit answered. "I'm not from this warren."

"Eh? Then why are you here?" The captain of Owsla turned to the tawny rabbit.

The rabbit blinked as if he hadn't heard Bigwig.

"The eye of Frith is beautiful isn't it, Thlayli?"

The rabbit commented, looking at the sun, somehow for a lot longer than he himself could.

"Yes. I've always wondered where it goes. Nobody knows though. When I get the time, I'll be sure to check it out myself."

"Why don't we go now?" The rabbit ran ahead of Bigwig "Come on, Thlayli, I'll race you!"

Bigwig felt himself soaring after the rabbit a lot faster and lighter on his feet than he imagined that he could go.

When they got to the bottom of the Down, the rabbit paused and pointed at a river that seemed to run straight towards the sun.

"We'll follow that river! It's the quickest way to get there!" And with that he and Bigwig took off again, running alongside the river without breaking a sweat.

They ran until the rabbit leapt off the ground and towards the sun. Bigwig gasped when he felt his own paws leave the ground but smiled and looked at the sun defiantly.

"I've found you, Bright Eyes!"

Bright eyes, burning like fire

Bright eyes, how can you close and fail?

How can the light that burned so brightly,

Suddenly burn so pale?

Bright eyes...


End file.
